


Pain and Change

by GayBaeShipping



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Based on a Dream, Depressed Orihara Izaya, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Orihara Izaya Needs a Hug, Orihara Izaya-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:40:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27365953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayBaeShipping/pseuds/GayBaeShipping
Summary: Kururi dies in a car crash. Mairu's alive, but in a coma and her chance of waking is getting lower and lower every day. Izaya feels like he's dying. Shizuo feels bad. And in the face of pain comes change. Whether it's a good change or a bad change, Izaya can't tell."When you lose someone you love, you never get over it. You get used to it." - Anonymous
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya, Orihara Izaya & Orihara Kururi & Orihara Mairu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Pain and Change

**Author's Note:**

> I had a dream where Kururi died and came back as a Dullahan like Celty. But before she did, I felt and saw Izaya die inside at her loss. Similar thing, except she doesn't come back. She really dies.  
> :(
> 
> First chapter is really short, but the rest will be longer, I promise. I was in a rush to finish it and just published it as soon as I could. Apologises, my loves!
> 
> Takes place after Izaya fights Shizuo for the last time. Takes place after he was in a wheelchair (he did therapy to walk again).

Everything slowed down, people moved like snails all around him, cars, people on bicycles all lifeless, frozen in time, as if someone had hit a giant pause button. Somehow, he knew. That crashing noise he'd heard. He knew. His sisters...

His body took control, and he was running, faster than he'd ever run before, racing past people, panic sitting in his chest like a rock. It was too far. Half of him was worried he would never make it in time. The other half was telling him he was too late, too late. His feet pounded the pavement, the wind pushing against him as if preventing him from reaching it in time.

People blurred past, glancing at him running past, the panic obvious on his face. Blood pounded in his ears, his nails dug into his palms. His breathing caught in his throat, the running doing nothing to help. But he had no choice. Keep running. They needed him!

He rounded the corner, and stopped, his breath hitching, his chest constricting in a painful way, like he was having a heart attack. Twisted metal lay on the ground, rubber burning somewhere. The stench of coolant, burnt chemicals and gasoline stung his nose. A tyre was burning in slow-motion off to his left. The silence that pursued after the crash of metal on metal was now filled with screaming and sobbing. 

A policeman saw him, opening his mouth to tell him to stay back, but he ignored him, pushing past and wading through twisted metal, torn steel and burning rubber. Bloodstained half of the metal. Underneath a dented, ugly piece of metal, was the brown hair he knew all too well. Adrenaline pumped through him, and somehow he found strength he never had. He lifted the heavy piece of metal, putting it on his shoulders and pulling the girl out. The girl behind her moaned and clawed forward, her nails ripping, and her head bleeding. As soon as she was out, Izaya hefted the weight off of his shoulders and turned to them, feeling pain inside and out.

One of them looked horribly injured, he side of her head ripped open and her eyes closed. "Kururi," Izaya whispered, not daring to touch her in case it hurt her more. "Kururi, listen to me."

"Iza...ya..." she whispered, her head turning, smearing crimson on metal near her head. "Iza...nii..."

"I'm right here," he said gently. "You'll be okay." His panic hammered at his heart, slamming into him over and over again. "We need an ambulance!" he called to the policeman, who was trying to hold back a crowd of people. "Call an ambulance!"

"Iza...nii..." Kururi whispered, looking at him with her big brown eyes. "I have...to tell you...something..."

"Of course, imoto," he said. "What's wrong?"

She reached forward with her arm, her shoulder looking out of place. He gently slipped his hand into hers. "Not an...accident," she said, her lips quivering, blood staining his hands where she held them. "My...fault..."

"No, Kururi," he said, gently pulling her up so he could hold her. "This isn't your fault."

"Is..." she whispered. "I made...him...mad..."

She looked like she wanted to say more, but in that moment her will lost its battle, and she closed her eyes, going limp against him, squeezing his hand for only a moment before it too went limp. "Kururi?" he said, checking for a pulse. "CALL AN AMBULANCE!"

The policeman, shocked by his loud yelling, took his phone from his pocket and dialled a number. Pounding footsteps signalled that other people were coming forward, but he didn't care. All he cared about was his sisters. Kururi was definitely in a worse state. Mairu's head was swollen, as if she'd bumped it, but the only seriously bleeding injury he could see was under her stomach.

Time seemed to slow down, him gripping Kururi, trying desperately to feel for a pulse, that he was surprised when he felt a hand touch his shoulder. A paramedic stood over him, looking down at her. "We need to get her to hospital," he said. Izaya nodded, and helped lift her onto a stretcher. Mairu was transported onto a second stretcher. "Are you the father?"

"No, I'm the brother," Izaya said, following them to the ambulance. "Legal guardian."

They nodded and he sat beside a young woman. "Please help them." She nodded, but she looked grim. The ride was probably the slowest ride Izaya had ever taken. It dragged whilst paramedics tried to feel for Kururi's pulse and wake Mairu up. His chest twisted and clenched as if he was about to be sick, and his blood pounded in his ears. This isn't happening, he thought. It can't be. It can't. But the reality was all too real, too brutal.

After what felt like an eternity, the doors swung open and the paramedics dropped the stretcher onto the ground, wheeling it inside fast. Izaya went to follow, being stopped by a male nurse. "Please be okay," he thought, his heart pounding. As Mairu and Kururi were wheeled away, he knew he was already grieving for their deaths, even though it had yet to happen.


End file.
